1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate generally to the field of building construction and more particularly to construction methods for concrete forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic membranes are commonly used in the construction industry to prevent moisture penetration through floors. The membranes are typically formed of polyethylene or other damp proof materials. Another advantage of such membranes is that they can help prevent intrusion into a construction by insects, such as subterranean termites. A poured, reinforced, crack-free concrete foundation hinders the passage of termites. However, most slabs having some minor cracks in them are created as a result of movements induced by stress, drying, shrinkage or temperature variations. In this regard, studies have shown that termites can pass through a crack as small as 1.4 mm and will even widen existing cracks, depending on the relative strength of the concrete. Accordingly, a plastic membrane can help prevent the intrusion of termites in the event that any cracks should occur.
A typical construction will involve the placement of the membrane over a compacted soil surface where a concrete foundation or pad is to be poured. In preparation for pouring a foundation, concrete forms are placed at various locations around the perimeter of the pad and anywhere else they are needed. The forms are generally positioned on top of the moisture barrier membrane and held in place using long stakes that are driven through the membrane and into the soil. The concrete is then poured on top of the moisture barrier and within the confined area defined by the concrete forms. Finally, the stakes are removed as the concrete begins to set.
The foregoing approach has been used for many years with good results, but it is not without its drawbacks. For example, the moisture barrier's effectiveness can be seriously compromised by the existence of any punctures or tears that allow moisture or insects direct access to the concrete. Even if great care is used to lay the membrane, punctures inevitably result when the stakes are driven into the soil to hold the concrete forms in place. This is a serious problem as it allows for the intrusion of moisture and insects behind the moisture barrier. Despite the obvious flaws in this approach, it continues to be used extensively in the construction trade because there has been no satisfactory alternative approach available.